I love you so much it hurts
by Light Up The Sky
Summary: Sam is in love with Danny. Danny is in love with Sam. So why don't they just say it? Would their school play be of some support? What happens when Sam's attacked by a ghost! Different things begin to happen! DXS Read and Review please! Thank you
1. Coward

"Fenton!" Dash yelled, across the hallway. The talking stopped.

Danny turned around. Dash walked towards him. Sam grabbed Danny's arm. "Lets go." She said. They started to leave when Dash roughly grabbed Danny and flung him back.

"I've got a feeling to pound someone today. Got any idea who?" Dash smirked. Danny looked around. "Kwan? Peter the nerd?" He guessed.

"Nope. You." He shoved Danny against a locker. People circled around. "Come on," Sam grabbed Tuckers hand and pulled him away from the fight. Dash laughed. "Beg for mercy." He ordered.

Danny shook his head. Dash wrapped his hands around Danny's neck. Danny gasped for air. Something splattered on Dash's head. Dash turned to the thrower.

People separated to see. "Who threw that?" He growled. "I did!" Tucker spoke up. Dash chuckled, letting go of Danny. He ran after Tucker. "Eep!" Tucker ran a different direction.

Danny rubbed his throat. People ran to go see the fight. Sam knelt down next to Danny. "Come on," She helped him up.

She lead him to a closet. She pushed him in there and went in also. She clicked on the light. She looked at Danny. His throat was all red. "Are you okay?" She asked, touching his sore neck.

He nodded. "I'm just peachy," He said, sarcastically. Sam frowned.

Her pretty eyes turned sad. "Thanks for saving me." He smiled. She looked at him and laughed. "No probably." "My hero." He laughed too. She smiled. Sam cracked opened the door. It was silent. "I think we can go."

She whispered. "Wait," He said and pulled her back. "Hmm?" She asked. "Sam, I-." He tried to say it he really did but it wouldn't come out. Her beauty was amazing to him. "I love-."

SAY IT!!!!! He screamed inside. Her eyes were lighting up.

"I….love this book, don't you?" He asked, grabbing a book that had on the cover in gold writing Romeo and Juliet.

She closed her eyes for three seconds and opened them. She seemed sad again. "Yeah," She said, softly. "It's a good book."

He looked away, disappointed in himself for being a coward. She opened the door and left. "I love you." He said, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

In their drama class Ms. Sanders, their drama teacher, clapped her hands loudly together to silence the actors and actresses.

"Listen students, we will be performing a play called 'Affection' (I couldn't think of anything, if you have a good play name, that has to do with romance, then review and tell me! Now back to the story)and it has some singing in it but not a whole lot like the High School Musical so, auditions will be held tomorrow so bring lyrics to your song and bring the music to it. Don't forget."

Sam glanced at Danny and smiled. He was twiddling his thumbs. She bumped his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

He was so cute in her eyes. "This is so boring," She whispered in his ear. "I know, are you gonna try out for the leading role?" He whispered back. "Maybe, I don't know." She said.

Dash requested to try out right now. Ms. Sanders shrugged. "Okay." Dash stepped onto the stage and started singing the 'Star Spangled Banner'. Danny and Sam couldn't help but laugh at him.

Ms. Sanders held up her hand making him stop. "Thank you Dash. Please sit down." She said. Dash shot a smile and sat down.

Through out school Sam and Danny were never apart. Through out school they urged themselves to say it. Those three little words. But they didn't have the courage.

Sam walked home alone that evening after school. Danny offered to walk with her but she shook her head and told him no thank you.

Walking down an alley something dropped down in front of her. She gasped and fell down. It's hands glowed green. She opened her mouth to scream.

Well? Do you like it? Tell me! No flames a loud! This is suppose to be a nice story so be nice! Thanks! Holly Jean


	2. attacked

Danny was taking a shower when he got a phone call. He listened to the message. There was so much static that the message was hard to hear.

"Danny," Sam grunted. "Help-." Static. "hurt me-." Static. "Can't move-." Static. "Alley near my house-." Static. "Hurry-." By the time the message ended Danny was already in his ghost form flying out his window.

He looked around for an alley. "Yes!" He found one. A figure was slowly moving on the ground. He flew to the ground and changed back to his normal form. Not caring if people saw.

"Sam," He knelled down next to her. Her body was freezing. She gasped at his touch. "What happened?" He asked. She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember. All but that someone came and hurt me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to move. "Don't." He told her and put a hand on her leg.

He looked her over. Nothing looked broken. Maybe she was just sore.

"Let me take you home. "No," She said. "My parents aren't there. They're gone for the week for a business trip. And my grandma is at my cousins house."

"I'll stay with you then." He told her. She smiled up at him. He picked her up and changed into his ghost form. He flew to her house.

Danny laid her down on her bed. She looked tired. "Are you alright?" He asked. She yawned and shrugged. "It still hurts on my insides but I'll be okay." She gave him a small smile and closed her pretty eyes.

Danny wanted to lean close and kiss her and tell her everything was gonna be alright.

But he didn't. He didn't even know what happened! "Sam," He began. Her eyes remained closed. She was asleep. He smiled. He kissed her forehead. His eyes trailed off along her arm. He stopped when he saw something.

It was a mark. It was a ghost mark. Did she get a tattoo? Danny wondered.

No, she would have told me. Danny thought. He traced his fingers around it. His cold breath appeared. He looked at her.

"Sam, what happened to you?"

Danny left the room to go call his parents and to tell them where he was. "I'm gonna be late coming home." He told his mom. "Why?" She asked. He paused, thinking. "We're…watching a movie." He lied. Silence. "Okay, I trust you Danny." She told him.

He smiled. "I know mom." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He opened a hallway closet, looking for a blanket and a pillow.

To his surprise he found them. He laid them on Sam's egg chair. He looked at her again.

She laid peacefully in her bed. Her breathing sighs relaxed him, letting him know that she was alright.

He sat down in the chair. The pillow and blanket in place for him to sleep.

Danny kept a close eye on Sam through out the whole night, forgetting that he was suppose to go home.

When he remembered he grabbed a piece of paper off of Sam's desk. He wrote her a note and flew to his house. Good thing it was still dark when he got home.

His parents and sister Jazz, were still asleep. He collapsed on his bed. He was so tired. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of Sam.

sorry for such a short chapter. i've been busy and im grounded so ill try to upload it as much as possible. sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, my minds been rattled. Thanks for reading. HollyJean. make sure to review!


	3. Spider

The next morning Sam woke up. She sat up and looked around. A blanket and pillow was on the ground. She smiled.

Sam was feeling better. Nothing really hurt except her arm. But she ignored the stinging pain and sat up.

There was a note on her desk. She picked it up and read it. "Gotta go, hope you feel better at school. Don't forget about drama class tryouts. Love, Danny.". She smiled.

Sam dressed for school in her normal outfit. Thinking of Danny, she grabbed her favorite cd of Avril Lavigne and left home.

At school Sam opened her locker and threw her stuff in it. "Hey," Someone said behind her. She shut her locker on her fingers. "Oww!!" She cried.

She opened her locker and it released her fingers. Danny put them in his hands and looked at them. One finger was cut.

She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. Danny watched as the cut healed and faded away. He let go and looked at her. "How did you-." He was in shock. Sam looked at her fingers. "I don't- I don't know." She whispered, in disbelief.

"Hey guys," Tucker greeted them. "Tucker, did you see that?" Danny asked.

"See what?" . "My fingers…" She looked at them again. Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Okay…We all have fingers Sam," She punched him in the arm.

"I know that Tucker, I smashed my fingers and they healed…" She snapped her fingers. "Like that."

Tucker eyed her. "Seriously?" He asked. They nodded. "Maybe it's all in your head." He suggested. Sam just shook her head. There was no point in fighting. "Yeah, probably."

Danny looked at her. The bell for first period rang.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker both sat at the same classroom table. They were in Mr. Lancer's class. "Students, today we will be studying the Tarantula." He pulled out a cage.

Sam's eyes widened. "A tarantula." She swallowed. "You and your group will be given a tarantula." Valerie raised her hand. "Yes?". "How many people can be in our group?" She asked.

"Two." Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked at each other. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Tucker said and started to get up to move to Valerie.

Sam kicked him in the butt. Tuck fell down on his knees. "Samantha Manson!" Mr. Lancer barked.

Tucker held up a hand. "No, it's okay sir. I deserved it." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Danny looked at Sam. Mr. Lancer handed them a tarantula. Sam grimaced.

"You okay Sam?" He asked her. She passed the cage to him. "You can do all the touching." She said. He laughed.

Tucker sat down at Valerie's table. "Hey Val, wanna be my partner?" He asked. Tucker still had a crush on her.

Valerie desperately looked at Danny. But he was laughing and talking with Sam. Her eyes dropped down to Tuckers. "Sure, why not." She groaned.

But Tucker still smiled.

Mr. Lancer walked back up to his desk. "Now everyone please, carefully , put your gloves on and take the tarantula out of the cage." He instructed.

Danny slipped on the gloves and reached in the cage. Sam bit on her tongue.

"Now have your other partner record what you see." Mr. Lancer said.

Sam grabbed a pencil and paper. She wrote down 'A tarantula'

Danny leaned over and looked at what she wrote. He laughed.

"Wow Sam. Very descriptive." He said, sarcastically.

She laughed too. "Well, that is all I see." "Here hold this." He sat the tarantula down and took off his gloves and handed them to Sam. "What?" She asked, her eyes widening again. "Hold the tarantula while I write it down." He told her.

Sam swallowed and put the gloves on. The tarantula crawled into her palms. She swallowed. Its eyes staring at her.

Danny glanced at her while he wrote.

"Something wrong Sam?" He asked. "I'm not a big fan of spiders." She admitted. Danny chuckled. The spider jumped on her shoulder.

She gasped. "D-Danny." She whimpered. "What?" He asked, still writing. "Get it off." She whispered. He looked at her.

Now it was his eyes turn to widen. "Hold on Sam, hand me the gloves." He told her, calmly. She nodded and slowly took them off.

Danny put them on. The tarantula jumped down to the floor. Sam dove for it. No matter how much she hated tarantula it was still an animal. She was in love with animals and she didn't want them to get hurt.

The tarantula hopped on her back. She gasped. "Hold on Sam," Everyone in the room gasped too. Paulina even screamed.

Danny snatched the tarantula off of her back and put it back into its cage. "Well done Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer told him.

Sam hugged him. "Thanks Danny,". He blushed and so did Sam when she pulled away.

The next class was drama.

hehe hii!! i hope this chapter was good! im going to probably be updating everyday so look for my story!! Thank you and pleeeasse review! HollyJean


	4. Sing

"Okay," Ms. Sanders began. "Tryouts will now begin." She sat down and looked at her sheet of paper.

"Star Caldwell." Ms. Sanders called. The pretty blonde sat up from her seat and walked to the stage.

She took a deep breath. "Hit me baby one more time!" She screeched.

Ms. Sanders quickly held up a hand to silence Star. "Please sit down Star."

"Kwan Everwood.". Kwan stepped to the stage. His music played.

"**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own **

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's burstin' into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

His voice was actually really good. Ms. Sanders and the rest of the students clapped loudly.

"Danny Fenton." Sam smiled. "Good luck," She whispered. He smiled and touched her arm. "Thanks."

He stood up and walked to the stage.

Danny's music started.

**I have. I have you  
Breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know  
What you could possibly expect under this condition  
So I'll wait, I'll wait  
For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition **

So slow down... this night's a  
Perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone  
In a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue

This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)

Sam was surprised when he sang. His voice was hot sounding! Sam couldn't breathe.

"Very good Danny," Ms. Sanders said.

"Paulina Larson."

Paulina stood up. Danny watched her. Sam bit her lip, following his gaze. _Please let her suck, _Sam begged.

**Da-da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da **

So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like"  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye

Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da

Baby, you and I, we got what will never be  
You know I'm right  
So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?  
Most guys would die

You should know  
(you should know)  
What it's like  
(what its like)  
When it hurts  
(when it hurts)  
'Cause it feels so right

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da

I gotta tell you somethin'  
It's somethin' that you just might like  
No, it's not the same thing  
Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy  
You and I, we can do this thing tonight

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, tonight

Her singing was okay. But Danny thought different. He stood up, clapped, and cheered for her. So did many other people but Danny was the loudest.

Sam sighed and leaned against her elbow.

"Sam Manson." Danny smiled as she went to the stage.

She stood on the stage. Danny loved how beautiful she looked with the lights shining on her.

She leaned forward towards the microphone and breathed out a beautiful sound.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in **

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
We'll make it through

She smiled. Almost everyone stood up and clapped. Paulina, Dash, and Star stayed seaten. "Fantasic!" Ms. Sanders clapped and cheered.

Sam hopped down from the stage and sat back down. She and Danny slapped hands. He held on to her hand.

Sam looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "You did awesome." Danny told her.

"Thanks," Sam slightly leaned against him, just to feel his warmth.

"The roles will be posted on the bullentin outside of the drama room." Ms. Sanders said.

The bell rang.

Classes went by and Danny still couldn't get Sam out of his mind. He was in love with her.

Classes went by and Sam still couldn't get Danny out of her mind. She was in love with him.

They couldn't wait until tomorrow.

okay okay!! i really liked typing that chapter because i like making characters sing because i can imagine them. The reason why I had Paulina sing and not Valerie is because i couldn't imagine Valerie singing to a Paris Hilton song. And Paris Hilton fits Paulina more because they're both stupid. lol anyways review please!


	5. Tattoo

After school Danny and Sam walked home together.

They were laughing about Star's performance when Danny's blue breath shone. "Ah!" Sam clenched her arm.

Danny looked at her. She let go. Her "tattoo" was glowing blue.

"What is that?" She asked. "Something's coming." Danny said. He jumped behind a dumpster and transformed. He flew next to Sam.

A green blob hit Sam. She fell against the brick wall behind them. Danny shot at the creature.

It soared down, blowing Danny next to Sam.

She was knocked out. He touched her. She was cold. "Sam," He whispered. Her eyes opened. They were bright green. Like his.

Sam growled and flipped upward. The creature beamed at her. It flew down again. Sam stood put. "Sam," Danny grabbed her arm.

She growled again and flung him aside. She grabbed the creature by the neck and threw him far away.

Danny groaned and stood up. Sam made a small noise and began to stumble.

Her eyes closed and she held her head with a hand. "Sam," He raced to catch her. She fell in his arms. They went to the ground.

She lazily opened her eyes. They were back to lavender.

"What- what happened?" She asked. "You- you don't remember?" He questioned. Sam shook her head.

"All I remember is being hit and then…nothing." She replied, softly. Danny didn't want to remember.

It wasn't Sam who hit him. It was someone else. Someone. Controlling Sam. _His_ Sam. How?

Sam's lower lip quivered. Danny's eyes saddened and he squeezed her. She pressed her face against his chest and swallowed her tears. No one was around to see them. So Danny changed back to his normal stage.

"Lets go to your house and talk about this." He said. She nodded.

Danny told her what happened. All she did was shake her head.

"This isn't good," She groaned. "How did it happen?" He asked her. "Probably from that attack. He probably did something to me….ah!" She groaned and buried her head in her arms.

Danny wrapped his arms around her. Sam looked at him. He looked at her. They leaned in. Sam turned her head. "Not now Danny," She said, softly.

Danny sighed and rubbed her back. "I can't…control this." She realized. "Yes, you can. If you try." "What causes it. It could come at anytime Danny!" She told him.

"When that creature came, your mark." He touched the ghost tattoo. "Glows. I'll watch for it and I'll tell you." He said.

Sam nodded. "Thank you, Danny." "You know, we don't need to tell Tuck about this." He said.

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, you're right."

Danny smiled at her. "Sam," He began. _You can do this,_ He told himself.

"I like you." She said, quickly. "a lot." She added.

Danny leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

okay wow that was short sorry! im grounded and my brothers are being stupid so i couldnt write as much as i wanted to. sorry and ill try to write more really soon like tomorrow or later today! Review please! i want to get to 20 reviews! is that too much? please review! Thank you, HollyJean


	6. Smile

At school the next day Danny leaned against Sam's locker. Waiting for her to come by.

He heard doors open. His muscles tightened with nervousness.

Then they relaxed when he saw that it was Valerie. She smiled and walked towards him.

He pretended not to see her. "Hi Danny," She said, trying to sound sexy. Danny coughed. "Hey," He muttered.

Valerie ignored his tone. "Do you want to hang out sometime? Like today or tomorrow?" She asked.

Doors opened again. Danny looked. Sam and Tucker just walked into the school. Sam saw him and smiled.

"Dannnyyy" Valerie called. "I think I'm busy." He told her, not looking at her.

Sam walked to the side of Danny and smiled, placing a hand on his chest. Danny looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"Hi," She said, softly. "Hi," Danny said back.

Tucker and Valerie gaped at the two. "Did we…miss something?" He asked.

"Tuck we're…" It was hard to explain without mentioning the incident with Sam.

"You're together?!" Tucker yelled. Sam blushed. Valerie felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Danny nodded.

The bell rang. Valerie coughed. "I'll see you guys in class." She breathed and fast-walked to class.

"I'll come too!" Tucker chimed and tried to catch up with Valerie.

Danny looked at Sam and they both shrugged.

They walked to class together. Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder and sighed.

This was how it was suppose to be.

Danny was happy with Sam as his girlfriend. More happier than he thought he would be.

In Lancer's class Danny and Sam sat down way in the back.

They were giggling because of Mr. Lancer's zipper was down.

Danny moved his hand, slowly towards Sam's.

Sam looked at him and took his hand in hers.

Danny smiled as Sam slid closer to him.

Sam smiled too and bumped her hip against his playfully. Danny laughed and bumped her back. Soon they were in a bumping game.

Sam bumped him hard. He did the same back at her causing her to fall out of her chair. Their hands were together so Danny was down with her.

Them and the class burst into laughter. Mr. Lancer was even laughing.

The cute couple were blushing bright red. Danny helped Sam up from the floor. She was still laughing. She bumped him again.

Danny looked at her and chuckled. She winked at him and smiled.

When Lancers class was over Danny and Sam went to the drama room.

Sam looked for her name. Samantha Manson – leading role – Marie Henderson. She was excited. She, Sam Manson, got the leading role of the school play!

Danny looked for his name. Daniel Fenton –leading role- Jason Myers. He was excited. He, Danny Fenton, got the leading role of the school play!

"I got it!" She cheered. "Me too!" He cheered back. She threw her arms around him and laughed as he twirled her around.

They looked at each other. Danny pressed his forehead against hers. Sam leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

whew, sorry i havent posted in a while i've been busy. ill post tomorrow for sure! review please! HollyJean


	7. Green and Lavender

In drama Sam was called to the stage by Ms. Sanders.

She stood in the light, Danny watching her. Her hair and eyes shone.

Ms. Sanders handed Sam a script.

Dash walked up to Sam, holding his script. "Hey Marie, wanna go to a party on Saturday with me?" He asked.

Sam glanced at her script. "I'm not sure Steven, I have some major homework to do." "You're such a nerd Marie, if you weren't gorgeous no one would even look at you." Dash walked away.

Paulina was on stage now with Sam. "So Marie, you think you can sing?" She asked, with more of a Latino accent than normally.

"Yes, I do" Sam replied. Danny's part was coming up next.

"Then sing to me," Paulina ordered. Sam took a deep breath and looked at her script. Piano music started to play, softly and sweetly.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have

for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now You're my only hope

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now You're my only hope

Paulina clapped. "Good. But can you sing a duet? Jason!" She called. That was his cue.

"Hi," He greeted her. Sam smiled and blushed by how hot he looked right then. "Hi,". "I'm Jason Myers." He said. "Marie Henderson.".

"Okay, enough chit chat lets get to singing. Here are your lyrics." Paulina handed them both sheets of paper.

okay, just so you know ii couldn't think of any duets except one

My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away

But every now and then you come to mind

Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game

But when your name was called, you found a place to hide

When you knew that I was always on your side

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent

But your demons and your angels reappeared

Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be

Leavin' me with no place left to go from

Leavin' me so many questions all these years

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear

Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally

This isn't how it's really meant to be

No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,

How to pull it close and make it stay

Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away

And I'm left to carry on and wonder why

Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear

Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally

This isn't how it's really meant to be

No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear

How to pull it close and make it stay

If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away

Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why

Was it you that kept me wondering through this life

When you know that I was always on your side

The two were standing so close to each other that it looked like they were kissing.

Paulina clapped. "Very good you two. You will sure be able to make it into the talent show."

Sam smiled and so did Danny.

The bell rang. Ms. Sanders clapped. "Very good students. Tomorrow we will cover some more of the play. Have a good day everyone!" Ms. Sanders cried, as they all left the drama room.

"You did awesome Sam," Danny put an arm around her waist. Sam leaned against him. "Thanks Danny, you did awesome as well."

"Sam I want to ask you something," Danny began. "Sure Dan- ahh." Sam clutched her arm. Danny looked at her.

Her arm was glowing. Sam squeezed her eyes shut from the pain.

"Oh no Sam, Sam look at me." Danny held her arms length. His blue breath trailed out of his mouth.

Students started screaming. "Sam, Sam open your eyes." Danny told her.

She did. Her eyes were green. "No, Sam" Danny said. Sam shoved Danny clear across of the hallway.

She walked over to him. One of her eyes were green and the other one was lavender. She held her head. She swallowed.

"Mmm…Danny." She fell to him. "Sam." He whispered and held her.

okay sorry again that it was so short but sadly im running out of ideas for the next few chapters so if you guys could help me out that would be great! thank you very much!!! Review please! HollyJean


	8. Kisses

Students ran past Sam and Danny, screaming their heads off. Sam opened her eyes. She swallowed, needing to breathe. It was so hard for her to breathe.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked. Sam swallowed again and sucked in. She shook her head. "I can't….breathe." She said.

Danny's blue breath came again. The creature they saw a couple days ago flew in the hallway.

It flew down next to Danny and Sam. Danny growled, his eyes flaring green. Sam squeezed him and shut her eyes.

"You're the halfa everyone is talking about." The bird spoke.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Dagner. I am one of the many birds of the west of the Ghost Zone. We eliminate the bad ghost out of the west and send them to the north. Where in the north Skulker, Ember, Vlad, and the many other ghost live that do not wish to be good." The bird answered, flapping its wings as it heard many other bird calls.

"I must be off. But before I leave I must tell you what my brothers and I came here for. We are here to warn you about _him_." Dagner told Danny. "Him? Who's 'him'?" He asked.

"The future you." Dagner answered. Sam looked at Danny. "What's he talking about Danny?"

"I see that Clockwork has down very well. But we ghost are not affected by this erase of memory that has came across your friend."

"What does he want?" Danny asked, ignoring his girlfriend's question.

"_He_ wants control. Of the Ghost Zone and the Real World. He can have that control. We of the West are trying all we can to prevent that from happening but soon it will not be possible." Dagner said, sadly.

"We have asked the North, South, and East to help us but only the East have been thoughtful enough to do so. And now we ask if you could help us defeat yourself. Does that make sense?" Dagner asked.

"Sam she…" He looked at his girlfriend. She was passed out. Why was she passed out?

Everything was quiet. "Clockwork is being a dear friend and stopping time for us. But only for a few more minutes so I must make this quick." Dagner heard more calls.

"We of the West know about your friend Samantha. She can't join you. You must come with only yourself and no one else. Are we clear? There is something you need to understand about her-."

"Times up Dagner." Clockwork's said. "Shoot. We must speak later in private. Think about what I said halfa." Dagner flapped his wings and flew off.

Sam's body moved. "Danny." She breathed. "Who was that Danny? I'm so confused." Sam held her head.

Danny didn't even know what happened. But he held his girlfriend tight in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"Sam," He looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "I need to tell you something."

Danny took Sam to her house. They sat down at her kitchen table. He told her about his future self and what had happened.

"I'm going to become someone horrible Sam," Danny said. Sam threw her arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

She stared into his eyes. "You can't be someone that you don't want to be Danny Fenton. No matter what. I won't let you." Sam promised.

Danny hugged her tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed him.

When she pulled away Danny's arms were wrapped around her waist. "Sam," He began.

She pressed her lips against his. His lips moved along hers slowly. She made a small noise.

"Your" small kiss "parents are gonna" another small kiss "wonder where you" big kiss. Sam looked at him. "Are." She finished.

Danny sighed. "You're right. I was planning to spend the entire evening with you but…." He cracked a smile.

"Daannnnyyy" Sam whined and stuck out her lower lip. Danny nibbled on it. "Mmm…You just like to torture me don't you?" Sam said.

Danny laughed and kissed her cheek. She hopped off his lap and straightened her clothes out.

She was glad the mood had changed. She had been sad for too long and now it was her turn to be happy.

Danny sat up too. Sam grabbed his hand and pushed him out the door. "Go home Daniel." She ordered. Danny's bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunset.

"Do I have to?" He asked. Sam laughed and poked his chest. "Yes." "I'll come back tonight." He leaned forward.

"_When everyone's asleep." _He whispered in her ear.

Sam bit her lower lip. "Bye." She kissed his cheek and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. "I love him so much." She was grinning like an idiot.

Danny leaned his back against the door and slid down to the ground. "I love her so much." He was grinning like an idiot.

Sooooo???? Was it good? I hope so cause I liked it! Review please! HollyJean


	9. Ticklish

I'm a million times sorry!! I'm working on 3 stories right now so I'm busy! I'm writing an X-MEN story, and a CODE LYOKO story. So I'm working as fast as I can to write in all my stories. I think this week is my Danny Phantom week so everyday I'll probably be updating everyday or every two days or something.

Please Review! It might not be as great as you hoped it'd be but I hope it's still good. ILY GUYS!!!!!

Sam laid down on her down stairs couch and sighed. She closed her eyes and dreamed of Danny.

"Sam," He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes. She gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey Danny," She said, softly and yawned.

He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. She brought her hands to his face. It was scratchy. She pulled away.

"What?" He asked. She searched his eyes. It wasn't him. A knock came at the door. She looked at the door. "Sam?" A voice called.

Sam looked back at the figure. Nothing was there. Her hands were touching nothing but air.

The door opened. Danny walked over to her. She stared at him.

"You okay?" He asked. Sam blinked and shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Y-yeah I just- thought I saw something, but I guess not." She smiled at him and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back.

She put her hands on his face. It was smooth. Not scratchy. It was him.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gently pulled away. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek. She looked at the clock. 12:45.

She closed her eyes and laid back down on the couch, Danny at her feet. "I'm tired." She yawned. Danny leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"What are you singing for practice tomorrow?" Danny asked. Sam opened one eye. "I'm not telling you." She replied.

"Pwease" He stuck out his lower lip. Sam cracked a smile. "Nope."

Danny ran his hands over her body, starting at her feet. When he came to her thighs Sam giggled. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, is Sammy ticklish there?" He said, in a little baby voice. "No, no, no Danny don't!" She pleaded, but it was too late.

He squeezed her thighs. She giggled again. He kept on squeezing. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Daaaannnnyyyy!!!!" She yelled in laughter.

He slid her down underneath him and pinned her to the couch. She was still laughing as he squeezed again.

He kissed her nose. Sam pressed her lips hard against his. He removed his hands. She flipped him over, so that she was on top of him.

She knew his weak spots. He was doomed.

She floated her hands on his stomach. He laughed. It tickled. She did it more.

"Okay, okay I give!" He yelled. Sam smiled and stopped.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"Welllll," She cracked a smile. "I love _you _so much I could tickle you!" She started tickling him again.

"Sam! I love _you _so much I could tickle you too!" He squeezed her thighs.

Read and Review please!!!!!! I'll update soon!!


End file.
